


Spill Pepsicola on the Wedding Dress

by GoldenWink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWink/pseuds/GoldenWink





	Spill Pepsicola on the Wedding Dress

John stared at himself in the small, bathroom mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a green bow tie and wore black, polished shoes on his feet. His usually messy hair was slicked back with gel. He was getting married today. He swallowed harshly at the thought and tried to fix the few strains of his hair that poked out on both sides of his head. John jumped at a sudden knock to the door. 

"You doing alright in there?" Dave asked. John opened the door and shook his head vigorously, motioning for Dave to come in. He did and shut the door behind him. Once Dave's attention was back on John, John moved his hands around desperately, pointing to his hair, bow-tie and slightly crooked glasses. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Dave put his hand on the boy's shoulder, coaxing him to calm down. 

"Hey, hey, chill out. You're okay." Dave reached his hand up to John's hair, tucking his few free strains back into his gooey hair. He wiped the gooey gel on his own pant leg, leaving a barely noticeable smear on his black slacks. He then tilted John's glasses to fix the slight crookedness and then readjusted his bow-tie. John looked in the mirror again and sighed in relief. Dave smirked for a moment but then furrowed his brows and tightened his lips in a straight line. John obliviously smiled at Dave and tapped the other man's green bow-tie. Dave suddenly put both his hands on John's shoulders. 

"John, you-" Dave began to say but thought better of it and silenced himself. John frowned and looked up at Dave's shades, trying to look where his eyes were. 

"What's wrong, Dave? Don't worry; we both look perfect," John said calmly. Dave shook his head and leaned forward, hovering his lowered head above John's shoulder. 

"John, from a bro to a bro...do you really love her?" John frowned. 

"I'm marrying her, Dave. What do you think?" John said quietly, trying to fake a smile. Dave pursed his lips. 

"I'm your best friend. I know you. You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" John turned his head to the side.

"I proposed to Rose. I want to do this?" The end of John's sentence ended up sounding like a question. Dave bite his bottom lip and squeezed John's shoulders.

"You can't marry her!" He suddenly blurted out. John's blue eyes widened. 

"What? A-are you joking?" Dave shook his head, causing his blonde mop of hair to move slightly. 

"John, I love you." John stayed silent for a moment, trying to read Dave's blank expression. 

"Is this a prank? I'm not in the mood right-"

"I love you, and you can't marry my sister." John shrugged off Dave's hands and backed away. He looked down at the floor, his face of mixture of angst and grief laced with lingering disbelief. Finally, after at least a full minute, the boy spoke, his voice quiet and insecure, 

"You have horrible timing," Dave stayed silent, waiting for an explanation. "I finally got over you. I went all throughout high school trying to deny my sexuality, and when I finally realized that yeah, I do like... You slept with everyone in college, so I forced myself to get over you and date Rose. When Dad said that I should marry her, I…I'm marrying her. It's too late. You have horrible timing." 

"It's not too late!" Dave said quickly, surprisingly out of character. 

"Do you have any idea how much time this took to plan? How much money and negotiating Rose and I both put into this? How scared I was when I bought that stupid ring? How much fucking work goes into a wedding? No, Dave, you're too late." Dave pursed his lips together until they formed a white line. 

"I tried to get over you too. Liking a dorky guy like you is not cool, but I always thought that one day you'd finally come out of the fucking closet and leap into my arms like some goddamn storybook." 

"I'm getting married," John whispered to himself. 

"You don't have to." John pushed Dave to the side and marched out of the bathroom. Dave held back a sad smile at the adorableness of the grumpy boy he shamefully fell in love with. 

-

John stood next to his best friend and 'ex'-crush as the wedding music Rose had picked played. It didn't take long for the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. The two men stayed silent, secretly glancing at each other from time to time. Dave still wore his sunglasses. Some of the elders at the wedding scolded him for it, but most of them just seemed confused. As a blob of white lace and frills peeked out from behind two children, the pitter-patter of rain became audible from outside the church doors. 

The two were originally to be wed outside in the garden, but the forecast betrayed them when they saw storm clouds appear overhead. A familiar small boy held out a pillow to John. He plucked the rings off of it and silently thanked the boy. A smile appeared on his lips as he saw Rose all dressed in white walking down the aisle, her face hidden by a veil. Dave smirked when he saw the flowers Rose held, roses. Oh, the irony. 

John pulled back Rose's veil to reveal a smiling face. Her face was caked in make-up. The make-up on the corners of her eyes were smudged but other than that, everything about her seemed perfect. A couple of the groomsmen held back blushes and whistles upon seeing the beautiful, blonde woman dressed like an angel. The priest began his introduction and every eye fell on the couple. The two smiled at each other until the priest said a very famous line,

"If there are any objections to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." John frowned in fear of Dave speaking up, but surprisingly, the voice that spoke up came from in front of him. 

"Rose, you cannot marry him!" Kanaya, the maid of honor, exclaimed, grabbing the bride's arm. The crowd gasped in shock as well as basically everyone else. Rose turned around frantically and pulled down Kanaya's face to kiss her, discarding her bouquet of flowers to the ground. The church quickly filled with voices as the two woman walked back down the aisle together, not even glancing at Rose's ex-fiancé. John took off as soon as the attention was completely off of him. He ran to the side door to exit the church and pulled off his tuxedo and vest, tossing them to the ground before exiting the building. He found himself running in the pouring rain. 

He didn't know where he was running to or why. He just needed to get away; away from the church, away from the abandoned wedding, and away from Dave. He found the small, wooden structure he and Rose had originally decided to get married in months ago and walked up the flooded steps. He stood under the dry roof of the structure and closed his eyes, feeling pent-up tears finally leaking out. He only opened them when he heard the sound of squishy footsteps behind him. As he turned around, arms wrapped themselves around him.

"It's okay," Dave whispered to his soaking wet best friend as he held him close. He ran his hand up his back and into his water-logged, raven locks that stuck up freely now that the gel had been rinsed out. John silently wrapped his arms around Dave, a couple tears still lingering in his bright, blue eyes that seemed to shine in the gray lighting. 

"This is so fucked up," John choked out. "It was supposed to be wedding. Does this make you happy?" Dave chuckled and held John as close as possible. 

"Is that bad?" He said silently, just barely audible over the sound of the pouring rain. 

"Yes," John sobbed, gripping the fabric of Dave's tuxedo and burying his face into the other's shoulder. Dave sighed and simply held him. After a few minutes, the rain let up and so did John's crying. He finally lifted his head off Dave's shoulder and looked at his face. Dave wiped John's tears off his cheek with his thumb and smirked at him. 

"Do you love her?" Dave asked again. John looked down for a moment but Dave's hand guided his face back up to look at him. John chuckled. His eyes were still red from crying, but his grin was beautifully bright nonetheless. 

"I didn't marry her. What do you think?" And then John leaned up onto his toes and gently kissed Dave's soft lips.


End file.
